Christmas Risks
by Shadow1001
Summary: 16 year old May visits her best friend Ash, only to find out he's sick. The two take a risk with their questions and get answers. Are they answers they were expecting? How is this going to impact the next couple of days? [TITLE MAY CHANGE]
1. Chapter 1

May Maple, 16 years old and is currently at Snowpoint City, where her family decided to go for the winter. May wasn't that excited as she didn't really like cold places as she liked her home tropic region. But she was going to see her best friend who also happened to be at Snowpoint for the winter. The two go way back, when she met he on vacation in Pallet Town of Kanto and soon he moved to Petalburg. They then became best friends and now she was going to his house. He apparently has a house in Petalburg, a house in Pallet and a house in Snowpoint. The boy, as you guessed by the pairing, is Ash Ketchum.

May was happily walking towards Ash's house until her phone beeped, indicating she got a text. She looked at the text. It was from Ash.

_I know you were looking forward to hanging out today but I'm afraid we can't. I'm sick right now, got a cold._

_-Ashy Ketchum_

May changed his contact name after calling him Ashy by accident once and now she calls him that whenever she can. But right now she was worried, Ash has never caught a cold before in fact, he's never been sick or hurt, well, badly injured, or anything. _'Nothing is wrong with Ash. That's why he's always fine.'_ May picked up the pace and started running to Ash's house. She knocked on the door and no one answered. She kept knocking until someone opened the door and there was Ash, in a blanket but with sweat pants and a turtle neck. His hair was messy but when is it never?

"M-May? What are you doing here?" Ash quickly let May in and then closed the door. He looked at May confused.

"Well, you're sick so I'm going to help you feel better!"

"How?"

"You'll see. Where's your mom?"

"Gone. She went to some party. Told me to get some rest…_cough, cough._"

"That's a nasty cough Ash! Sit down and Doctor Maple will make you feel better!"

"Doctor Maple. That has a nice ring to it." For some reason, May blushed but quickly shook it off. She needed to help Ash.

Ash was lying down on the couch waiting for May to get out of the kitchen. He honestly just wanted to hang out with May so he wanted to get better as soon as possible.

"You really are unlucky Ash." May's voice called from the kitchen."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve!"

"Shit…"

"Ash Ketchum! Watch your language!"

Ash rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle. "Yes mom. _Cough, cough."_

"Oh Ash. How did you get sick?"

"I honestly have no idea. Are you done?"

"Yep! Here is May's super special surprise medicine!"

Ash instantly had a face of pure fear. "M-Medicine?"

"Yep!" May said, smiling cheerfully, handing Ash a bowl of medicine. "It's not actually medicine, just soup. But it works like medicine and you'll feel better in no time!"

Ash looked at May's smiling face. _'She looks so beautiful…That smile is all I need to feel better.'_

"Ash?" Ash snapped out of his thoughts and blushed. "Is something wrong? Your face is red?" Normally, May can tell when someone is blushing but because Ash was sick, she thought his temperature was rising.

"N-no. I'm fine. Can't wait to try this May's super special surprise medicine! The only medicine I'm actually looking forward to!"

Ash took the bowl and spoon and started eating **(Is that right? Oh whatever)**the soup. He then looked up at May who looked worried. Probably worried her soup tasted bad. Ash smiled. "It's the best soup I've ever had."

May's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"You bet! Don't tell mom though." It was May's turn to blush.

"I'm glad you like it." Now Ash was worried. He thought May was getting a fever due to her red face.

"Are you alright May? Your face is now red. Don't tell me you're sick!"

"I'm not Ash, don't worry."

"Alright…" Ash kept eating **(Again, I don't know if 'eating' is the proper term but he isn't drinking it) **the soup until it was done. He handed the bowl back to May.

"I feel better already!" To prove his point, Ash jumped up from the couch and stretched.

"Ash! You should still rest!" Scolded May, although Ash wasn't listening as he mumbled something.

"I guess it's true, love can cure anything."

"What did you say Ash?" Ash looked up, panicking as he practically told her his feelings right in front of her.

"Umm, it's true that some things taste better when it's made by something special."

May blushed, again. "You're not just saying that…"

"No way May! You are my best friend! You are someone I am pretty sure I couldn't live without. You mean a whole lot to me."

"T-thanks Ash…you mean a lot to me to."

Ash smiled, then yawned. "I think I'm going to go take a nap."

"Okay…" May had an idea but wasn't sure if it was a good idea…"

"What's up? You're thinking of something. What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a stupid idea."

"I'm sure it isn't stupid."

"Oh yes, it is." May then blushed and this time, Ash recognized it as a blush.

"Oh it can't be that bad. I'm all ears."

"Okay…can I…sleep with you?"

Ash's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He quickly regained his composure and looked at May.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep!" May said with her arms behind her back and looking at Ash in the most adorable way possible.

_'Damn she's too cute for her own good. I wouldn't mind sleeping with her though. Not like that but just too…cuddle.'_

_'He clearly is going to reject the idea. Wait, what if he thought I meant __that?! __No, Ash isn't perverted like a certain green-haired annoying jerk. But he always wants to please his friends…'_

"But what if you get sick?"

"You told me my soup made you feel better."

"It definitely did but that doesn't mean I'm still not sick."

"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take?"

"Why?"

May ignored his question and just pulled Ash towards his room. But his room was upstairs.

"May, my room is upstairs."

"Oh, you should lead the way then!"

Ash smirked and picked up May, surprising her.

"What are you doing Ash?!" Asked May, blushing furiously.

"Just thought that you would want to give your feet a rest, running all the way here then working in the kitchen."

May didn't say anything, she didn't dislike this, in fact, she loved it but it was the problem that she and Ash were not a couple. But maybe she could change that?

Ash then put May on her feet and then lied down on the bed and closed his eyes, only to open them again when he heard an 'ahem.'

"Sorry. Forgot you were going to sleep with me." May just blushed at how it sounded like he's said that line many times before. Ash made room for May who positioned herself in a comfortable position, which was cuddling against Ash's chest.

"Ash, we will be best friends forever, right?"

"Hmm…" '_This is going to be a huge risk but when do I never take risks?' _"Nope."

May looked up at Ash and tears seemed to be forming.

"N-nope?"

"Nope. I was hoping we would be something more…" Ash looked down at May with a blush and saw May with also a blush.

"I-I would like that." Ash smirked and leaned down and his lips met with May's. When they parted they looked into each other's eyes.

"I hope you don't get sick."

"That is a risk, I'm willing to take over and over."

The two then fell asleep together under the blankets. They both felt like they were in heaven. Even Ash who felt like crap, but is now feeling like he's on top of the world.

* * *

**This is my Christmas Story. Today is the 23****rd****, tomorrow is Christmas Eve, just like in the story, the day after is Christmas and the day after Christmas is Boxing Day so this story will have a total of 4 (maybe 5) chapters. Thank you for reading and review! J**


	2. Chapter 2

A man, two women and a 13 year old boy were in a car heading to one of the women's house. They were Norman, Caroline and Max Maple and Delia Ketchum. They were heading to Delia's house for Christmas Eve. They knew Ash and May were already there so they went to pick up Max. The Maples met Delia in Pallet Town years ago and instantly took a liking to her. She was mature, responsible and kind. They arrived at the house shortly after picking up Max.

"This is a nice house you have Delia."

"Thank you Norman. I bought it a couple years after you and Caroline left Pallet Town."

"Well, we better go see May and Ash," said Caroline. Max couldn't wait, he always liked hanging out with Ash. Ash was the only one who treated Max as a friend and not some little kid. Whenever Ash would come over to Max's house in Petalburg, he would play a game of Max's choice with May and they would have fun before Ash leaves with May to either study or hang out.

Delia got her keys out and opened the door. She expected to see Ash on the couch and May watching TV but saw neither. She did see Ash's blanket on the couch and an empty bowl of soup.

"They're probably upstairs. I'll go get them. Make yourselves at home!" Delia hung up her coat and put her shoes in the shoe rack and went upstairs. She entered Ash's room and saw probably the most adorable sight she's ever seen. Ash and May were sleeping together, Ash's arm around May and May's arms around Ash's waist with her head buried in his chest. Delia took her phone and took a picture. Unfortunately for her, she didn't know how to turn off flash.

Ash woke up and saw his mom. He just went back to sleep before realizing his predicament. He immediately jumped up…or tried to if May's arms weren't wrapped around him.

"Mom! This isn't what it looks like!" Ash said, not speaking that quietly, causing May to stir awake.

"Then what is it?"

"Umm…Okay, it is exactly what it looks like but we didn't do anything!"

Delia just giggled at how his son was acting. "I understand Ash. You should have seen your face! Well, now I have a new picture to get and frame!"

"Wait…What?! MOM!" This time, Ash yelled and May woke up.

"Ash? What is it?" May looked around and saw Delia. May immediately jumped up and blushed furiously.

"Oh, why don't you two get some sleep? I'll be talking with your parents for a while May." Delia said, winking to the couple before closing the door and leaving.

"Soooo…."

"Soooo…"

"What now May?"

"Why don't we talk?"

"But I'm staying in my bed."

"And I'll be right next to you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"So, what does this make us?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I guess it is, boyfriend." The two kissed and May looked at with her beautiful sapphire eyes. "Ash, what are your feelings towards me?"

"Isn't that also obvious, girlfriend?"

"Well, there are many couples who like each other but don't…love each other."

"Then I guess it's time I confess my feelings. Ahem. May, when we met in Pallet Town at the age of 7, I enjoyed your company and felt…distant when you left. When I met you again in Petalburg, I felt complete. Going places with you, just hanging out with you and I have that fuzzy feeling inside. It wasn't until I talked to my mom when I found out…I was in love. And who would have thought that getting sick would help me confess. May Maple, I love you."

"Aww!" May had tears in her eyes. "When did you become so romantic? I love you too Ash!" The two kissed, again.

"Well, I think it's time we go see your parents and Max," said Ash, which made May groan.

"I don't want to get up!"

"Well you have too."

"Carry me."

Ash smirked. "If you wish." Ash picked May up bridal style causing her to blush.

"I was kidding! You can put me down!"

Ash put her down and they both headed into the livingroom and saw Max on the couch sleeping and Delia, Norman and Caroline chatting away.

"Hey mom!"

"Ash! Come over here. I just finished telling Norman and Caroline your little stunt with their daughter."

Ash's face paled into the well-known 'o shit' face.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and May and her family were having Christmas Eve at Ash's house. Everyone was having a good time, well, Max was alone playing his video game that he got to open. Ash was wearing a scarf May got him and May was wearing a bracelet her dad got her. The two were in in Ash's room talking until Ash saw something shine outside in the snow through the window.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Something shone in the snow! I'm going to go check it out."

Ash put on his jacket, scarf, gloves, and other winter wear. May did the same thing. Ash opened his window and climbed through, then helping May through, who was having a hard time jumping down from the window.

"Come on May!"

"I-I can't! You know I'm scared of heights Ash!"

"I'll catch you! I promise!"

"Promise?"

"I would pinky promise but…That isn't possible is it?"

May just nodded, bit her lips and jumped. Ash then caught her but didn't fall like he expected.

"Wow, you're lighter than I thought."

"What was that?!" Despite jumping from a high window and Ash catching her that comment made her mad.

"I-Um," Ash was stumbling through all the words in his vocabulary to make this right. "Um, I mean I expected you to be light, but not as light as a feather!"

"You've carried me before!"

"I wasn't paying attention before!"

"You weren't paying attention to me?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean- ARGH!" May just started laughing and Ash just turned red, realizing his girlfriend was just playing with him.

"Let's just go see what that shining thing was."

"Alright." May said through constant giggles.

* * *

They arrived in the Snowpoint woods where Ash said he saw something shine.

"How on earth could you see something shine in this thick forest?"

"I'm telling you May, I saw something! I'm sure of it!" They then heard a weird sound. The two instinctively hid themselves behind a tree and saw a deer stumbling through the snow.

"Holy-"

"Ash!"

"Sorry, holy pizzas!"

"…"

"May, it's one of Santa's Stantlers!"

"Really?! But Santa doesn't exist!"

"Yes he does! And this proves it!" Ash then went to the Stantler.

"Hey there!" The Stantler instantly charged at Ash who dodged. "Whoa! I'm not here to hurt you!" The Stantler charged at Ash again, who dodged again. This time, the Stantler fell and Ash went up to it. Stantler was ready to feel the pain but when it felt nothing, it looked up and saw Ash's comforting face.

"Hey there. I'm not going to hurt you. What are you doing here?"

Stantler looked up to the sky then at the ground and then at its leg.

"Did you get injured and fall out of the sky?"

Stantler jumped at the other voice and looked and saw May.

"Don't worry, May is my girlfriend. We won't hurt you." The Stantler seemed to settle down and then it cringed. Ash and May noticed and started looking to see if Stantler is hurt.

"Ash! Its leg is hurt! It's bleeding!"

"Oh this is bad…I'll get a first-aid kit from home! May, you take care of the Stantler! I'll be back in no time!"

Ash then ran off before May could say anything. "He always cares about others…I guess that's one of the reasons I fell in love with him."

The Stantler looked at May with a confused expression. May looked back and smiled. "Don't worry, you will understand this one day when you find your love…uh-oh…the sun is now gone. I hope Ash can find us."

"Stant!" Stantler made a flash with its horns.

"Great idea Stantler! Ash will be able to find us if-" May was cut short when a cold breeze blew by, making both the Stantler and her shiver. "Oh I hope Ash can find us soon. The breeze quickly became a cold wind.

"Ash…please get here soon. Stantler, can you flash your horns?" The Stantler nodded and flashed its horns again. May then noticed that snow was piling up around them but they were safe from the snow.

_'This must be Stantlers powers. Please hurry Ash!'_

* * *

"Here it is!" It took Ash 5 minutes to get back home and 20 minutes to find the first-aid kit. He jumped from his window and noticed that a blizzard was forming.

"No! I have to hurry! May and the Stantler are still out there!" Ash started sprinting, hoping to get to May as soon as possible. He couldn't, he just couldn't bear to lose her. He told her before, he couldn't live without her. Ash kept running until the point where the snow was so high, Ash had trouble walking. And just his luck, he tripped, face into snow and lost the first-aid kit.

"God damn it! Why now?!" Ash started searching for the kit, not caring at how cold he was. _'May needs me!'_

Ash's consciousness started to slip as his face was almost a pale white colour. His leg was completely frozen and he couldn't move anymore. Snow started to cover him, bottom up. Ash just wanted this to end. Ash knew it was over. _'Why does it have to end like this? May…I'm so, so sorry…'_

Ash then felt something cold, not the snow, snow isn't hard and isn't metal. Ash knew he found the first-aid kit. Ash grabbed it out of the snow and realized he could still do this. He could still save May and the Stantler.

What he didn't realize was that he's going to save Christmas.

Ash forced himself on his feet and looked around and then he saw Stantlers horns shine. He immediately started dashing through the snow. **(Didn't notice this until I was reviewing the chapter)**

He then reached an odd column of snow. It seemed to be surrounding something and he knew it was May. Ash wanted to yell her name but he couldn't. He was too cold. So, he just charged through.

* * *

May was surprised when a snow-covered Ash charged through the column of snow around her and Stantler. But she was most surprised when Ash got up and how pale he was. He smiled and handed her the first-aid. May took it and healed Stantlers wound then look at Ash who fell unconscious.

"Ash! Ash! Wake up! Snow isn't going to finish you! No Ash! Come on!"

"Stant!"

May looked at Stantler and it seemed to be telling May to get on its back with Ash. May placed Ash on Stantler and placed herself behind Ash. Then, with what seemed to be magic, Stantler jumped into the sky and started flying, slower than usual but you can't blame it as it has an injured leg.

They seemed to be getting higher and higher until Stantler stopped. May couldn't see in front of her as Ash was in the way but she heard a 'Ho, ho, ho' which belonged to someone who started talking.

"Rudolph! I was so worried when you ran into that Mandibuzz! Oh what's this? Your leg was injured? And humans! These humans saved your life? Well, I'll help them and thank them. Put them on my sleigh."

May then found herself being raised into the sky and then on the sleigh. She thought she was hallucinating but then saw the back of a fat man wearing red. The man looked back and saw May looking at him and then looked at Ash.

"Oh dear. He just charged through the blizzard to save Rudolph? That takes some heart! Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam! Make this boy feel BETTER!" The outburst scared May but then Ash glowed and started to wake up.

"Ugh…May? Where…ARE WE?!" Ash shouted as he looked down and saw the trees were extremely tiny.

"Ho Ho Ho! You're quite the energetic young man!"

"Huh? You! You're…You're…You're Santa Claus!"

"Yep. You two are the only humans on earth to have ever seen me! Ho Ho Ho!"

"We are? Why did you let us see you?"

"You two saved Rudolph! I always repay a debt! Now to drop you two home, Ash Ketchum and…Who is she?"

"She's my girlfriend, May Maple."

"May Maple. I don't recognize that name. You must have never believed in me before eh?"

"Umm, er-" May couldn't find the right words to speak but this only made Santa laugh.

"Ho Ho Ho! It's alright lass! Parents do that, make you don't believe in me! I understand. Kids who don't believe in me are erased from my lists! Now it's time to send you two home! But know this, I can't travel without Rudolph. The youngest Stantler he is, but the strongest and fastest so just know that you two saved Christmas!"

The sleigh was now over Ash's house.

"Great, can you drop us off in front of the door?"

"That's not the way I enter houses!"

"But you enter through the…" May started, then realized where this was going.

"That's right young lass! Have a Merry Christmas! HO HO HO!" The part of the sleigh where May and Ash were sitting opened like a trap door. Ash was below May as they fell into the chimney of Ash's house…

* * *

Delia, Norman and Caroline were still talking and Max was still playing his video game. Just then, the fire in the fireplace went out.

"That's strange," said Delia. Delia walked over to ignite the fire again when all of a sudden, two teens covered in soot fell out of the fireplace, Ash on the bottom and May on the top. The two looked up and saw everyone looking at them, shocked. They had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**BTW, the first part of the chapter is a continue of last chapter (Dec 23rd). I forgot to include it with the last chapter but I forgot. :P**

**Anyways, I wasn't originally planning on putting the Stantler part in but then I thought, you rarely see Stantler get a huge role as Santa's reindeer. Anyways, I want to ask you guys something for the next chapter. What should everyone get as presents? Sadly, you have only one day but as you know, I like to upload evenings/nights so around 6pm – 11pm EST. So review on what Ash, May, Max, Norman, Caroline and Delia get for Christmas. And remember, they each get one – three presents from one person. So for example, Norman would get 5 presents minimum as there are 5 people giving him a present**

**…**

**I'm sorry, I'm really bad at explaining things. So in short:**

**1 Present minimum to 3 Presents maximum per person**

**Ex. Norman gets 5 presents minimum total.**

**Ex. Max gets 3 presents from Ash, two from Caroline, two from Delia and one from Norman and May.**

**Deadline: Dec 26th 6pm EST**

**Sorry for short notice.**

**THIS IS MY 3rd EDIT! Anyways,**

**I hope you all have a fantastic Christmas!**

* * *

**EDIT #4: Now then, I know I was supposed to update on Christmas (Dec 25th) but I didn't. I have reasons/excuses. **

**First being that was being dumb and didn't let me access my account until 8:00. It said something like 504 error. I tried reloading etc. Nothing worked. But it seems to be fine now.**

**Second being that it's FREAKING CHRISTMAS! I'm spending time with my family, not writing fanfiction! So that is why I didn't update. I don't think I can write the next chapter, especially with the lack of reviews... :(**

**Okay, I'll be honest, I was expecting not getting reviews. I said it just now, it's FREAKING CHRISTMAS! People are spending their time with their families! Not writing reviews or ideas! Well, maybe at night like me but not during the day!**

**Well, I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas, I know I sure did. I changed the deadline to tomorrow (Dec 26th) 6:00pm EST**


End file.
